Sweet, sweet revenge
by recondite123
Summary: Nao is sick of seeing Natsuki watching Madam Viola with lovesick eyes. So she gives her a few drops of the truth potion. AU and slightly OOC. Takes place in HP universe.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai hime/Mai Otome. I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I really wanted to try writing in first person POV. The spells are done in _italics_.

* * *

Sweet, Sweet Revenge

By S

* * *

I really hate Natsuki right now. I don't care if she is my best friend, or the head girl. It doesn't mean she could just stun my beloved pet Julia and throw her into the forbidden forest.

I suppose I should be thankful that she didn't tell Professor Granger. Instead, she told Hagrid. But I thought Hagrid and I had an understanding, I can't believe he supported Natsuki and told her to put Julia in the forest. I guess the war changed him.

But still, she is my best friend. Or in this case, was my best friend. I don't think I could ever trust her anymore. The logical side of me says that it's for the best. The Slytherin side of me says otherwise. But honestly, she had no idea how lucky I was! Pets don't normally talk!

It's not my fault that my favourite animal is an Acromantula. Julia said she wouldn't eat any humans, but Natsuki didn't believe me.

I know for a fact that she was actually jealous. My pet Juliet could talk, and all her Duran could do is meow at her for food. My Juliet could hunt for her own food, and all her Duran could do is well...meow for more food. But then again, she might have taken Julia's joke too seriously. I introduced her to Julia the other night, and she may have made a witty joke to eat Duran. Natsuki's look of horror only meant she took it too seriously.

So I'm sitting here stabbing my toast, glaring at her while she sat at the Hufflepuff table.

I expected an apologetic look from her for getting rid of my pet, but instead she is glaring at me!

The nerve of her!

The Slytherin side of me cannot let this go without a fight, or rather in this case, revenge. I don't want to hurt her; she is still my best friend and I certainly don't want to get her cat eaten if I threw him into the forbidden forest.

I watch her glance at Madam Viola with that sickening love sick look then I realised what I must do.

I smirk. I'm too smart for my own good sometimes.

* * *

I paid Chie Hallard with photos of her crush so she could throw dung bombs in Professor Granger's office. I couldn't help but feel lucky that Aoi is my room-mate. Hallard goes to great lengths for some really scandalous photos.

Professor Granger is currently my potions teacher, transfiguration teacher...history of magic teacher, and... headmistress. I think the school is too poor to employ any more teachers, or maybe she is just too stingy. What I think is that she doesn't trust people to do a better job than her. But then again, she is part of the golden trio, which means she can do anything.

So here I am, outside Professor Granger's potions office picking the lock to her secret potions cabinet. Hallard promised me ten minutes so I am doing this rather rushed.

I smirk when I find the vial containing the clear odourless liquid.

I have known Natsuki for almost my whole life. Our parents are great friends, two single mothers with nothing better to do but watch romance drama together. One day in our third year, a recent graduate from Beauxbaton school decided to come to Hogwarts as a healer, so that Madam Promfrey could retire. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that she was a Veela. Her hair was blonde and really pretty. Tomoe even stalks her sometimes. She is absolutely crazy.

From that day Natsuki changed. She wouldn't tell me anything. She only seemed to blush and change subjects, which pretty much told me everything. It was even more obvious when she glanced at Madam Viola at least twenty times during meals. In fact, she still does that.

That's right; my best friend is in love with the school nurse.

I teased her relentlessly like a good best friend should do. She still wouldn't admit her crush. Instead, she joined Quidditch and the school duelling team, to break bones, gain as many injuries as she could just to go to the infirmary.

Sometimes I think she was sorted into the wrong house. She should have been sorted into Gryffindor: for the brave and stupid. Clearly she is stupid, why would anybody join dangerous sports just to see their crush? But I suppose her loyalty got her sorted into Hufflepuff. It is kind of amazing how she is captain in both teams, and even studied all the way to head girl. I suspect she did that to impress Madam Viola.

As what the great Dumbledore once said, the power of love is sure amazing.

And now, I am sitting at the Hufflepuff table waiting for my best friend to arrive. I decided to forgive her for what she put me through. After all, she will be absolutely furious with me after wards. I give an evil cackle.

She sits down next to me wryly. I probably shouldn't have grinned so widely.

"Hey Nao," she says, and I quickly put six drops of Veritaserum into her pumpkin juice when she wasn't looking. I know the standard is only three drops, but for what I'm about to do, she needs six drops.

"How was class?" I say in my most casual voice.

She instantly looked suspicious at me but didn't say anything. She was probably feeling guilty for throwing Julia into the forest.

"Today's pumpkin juice is _really_ good!" I hand her the cup with Veritaserum.

My sweet, trusting best friend believed me and decided to drink out of the cup.

The effects were instant as her eyes glazed over and her expression went blank, but was still wary.

"What are you thinking?" I say, testing the potion.

"I'm wondering what you just put in my drink, I'm wondering what Shizuru is doing, she's not in the great hall yet." Her eyes widened in panic, realising she is saying more than she wants to.

I know for a fact it worked since my best friend normally speaks in a monosyllable language.

Even better, Takeda the Gryffindor quickly came to our table when he saw Natsuki. He couldn't take a hint for the last seven years, so I'm really excited about what Natsuki might say.

"Hi Natsuki!" he says excitedly, "How are you?"

I love how she is struggling with her reply, she is looking _really_ uncomfortable. Maybe today she will say something other than "go away".

"I...am...angry...now that you decide to show your...ugly scarred face...around my table...you always...ruin my appetite. No wonder I'm so thin. Can't you take the...hint...and see that I'm...not interested in you?"

Wow. I guess it was the same as "go away", except so much longer. This is sooo good. So this was actually what she was thinking the whole time?

The whole Hufflepuff table is staring at her in astonishment and her face is bright red and kind of apologetic.

"A-Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be if you don't show your face for the rest of my life."

I have heard stories how people under the influence of Veritaserum can give very short answers, but true answers. This obviously doesn't apply to Natsuki, she is talking way more than usual. Maybe the six drops really made a difference.

Takeda finally took the hint and ran out of the great hall. Probably heartbroken. I don't care.

I grin widely and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, glaring at me.

Now I will have my own fun.

"Soo...Shizuru, huh? What happened to Madam Viola? You two sure made progress over the years. Are you both on first name basis? Are you guys together?"

My best friend isn't head girl for nothing, she muffled her reply with her robes and all I could hear was a very long, "mmmmmmmmmmffphf".

I want to sigh with disappointment, but that's okay, I have a back up plan. I wasn't sorted to Slytherin for nothing.

"I won't lie to you, Natsuki. You need to drink this other cup and you'll be fine." I didn't tell her what was in the other cup, but thankfully she still trusted me enough to drink it.

I didn't tell her I had two drops of sleeping draught in that new cup.

She glared at me while drinking the other cup, and soon afterwards she dropped unconscious against the table.

I quickly banish the two cups using my wand under the table while the rest of the Hufflepuffs glanced towards us in panic. Thankfully they were too loyal to suspect me anything. I guess one thing good came out of sitting at the Hufflepuff table for seven years instead of my own.

I tried my best not to smirk as I carried my best friend to the infirmary.

* * *

Madam Viola was in the infirmary when I walked into the infirmary.

Her eyes widened with concern for a split second when she saw Natsuki. I guess I am a bit surprised, normally she is cool and aloof.

My, my...maybe the crush ran both ways. I almost want to snigger.

"What did she do this time?"

I placed her on the bed furthest in the infirmary.

"Madam Viola," I say with the most innocent expression I could muster, "I think somebody drugged Natsuki with a sleeping draught. I think they were trying to jeopardise her sleeping patterns so they could beat her place in class."

In my defence, that is actually quite believable - if I say so myself. Ravenclaws can be so competitive they lose all sense of morality. Like that one time Mikoto dosed Natsuki with a sleeping potion so that she could stop threatening the elves for not giving her mayonnaise. Food had been really scarce in those days. Everybody knows that Mikoto needs her food. How was she sorted into Ravenclaw? I don't know. I think maybe the sorting hat mistaken her love for food as love for books.

Madam Viola ran diagnostics on Natsuki and I quickly raised my wand to cast the rope charm.

"_Incarcerous_"

One rope tied her around the midsection, hands tied to the bed. After all, I didn't want her to muffle her mouth when she wakes up; it would take away all the fun.

I quickly glanced at Madam Viola, and was surprised to see a look best described as...hunger?

I knew the crush ran both ways! I am so smart. Oh wow, Madam Viola is blushing.

I shudder at the disturbing thought. I probably just fulfilled some sick fantasy of hers.

She quickly recollected herself, staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you tie your best friend to the bed?"

Again, I say in the most innocent voice: "I didn't want her to run."

"...and why would she run?"

I smirk, I couldn't help it. It is in my nature to do so.

"Why don't you ask her?" I say sweetly.

Her eyes narrowed but turned to the bed.

"_Ennervate,_" she cast the awakening spell.

Natsuki's eyes blinked open, and her eyes were still glazed over. She widened them a little bit when she saw the nurse. She looked around frantically and saw me smirking at her, she gaped then pursed her lips and tried to get out of bed. Then she paled when she realised that she was bounded to the bed.

I grin widely.

"How are you feeling, Miss Kruger?" the nurse asks in concern.

Oh well, I guess that answers my question. They're not on first name basis yet.

Natsuki instantly blushed to a bright shade of red. I couldn't blame her.

"I...am feeling love," she says reluctantly while looking at the nurse.

Madam Viola actually blushed.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is such sweet revenge. Julia would have been so proud of me.

Then I saw a glint in the nurse's eyes and I realised she probably figured out that I drugged my best friend with Veritaserum.

"Why are you feeling love, Natsuki?"

Ooooh. She is so cunning. She would have made an excellent Slytherin.

The sudden use of her first name sent my best friend into a darker shade of red.

"I am...in love with you," she whispers, "I...have been for a long time – "

She seemed to have stopped resisting the potion as she let the flood gates open.

"– It was love at first sight. I love the way you drink tea every second of the day, I love how you smile at me with that genuine smile only reserved for me. I love how you pretend to look okay when your group of obsessive fan girls crowd your infirmary. I love how you hide your glasses in your desk whenever I visit you. I love how your eyes always seem to light fire inside my cold soul – "

I swear this had to be the longest speech I have ever heard her say. It was even longer than her 'mayonnaise should be served at all meal times' petition speech.

" – I love how your hair cascades like melting sunlight in the coldest hours – "

Okayyyyy, she isn't exactly making any sense now. I'm sort of regretting doubling the dosage of Veritaserum. I knew she was in love with her, but I didn't think it was this bad!

" – I love how you tease me relentlessly, even though I will probably never admit it – "

Did she realise she just did?

I looked at Madam Viola and she seemed to be intensely gazing at Natsuki with pink colouring her cheeks. I feel like I'm intruding in a private moment.

" – I love how just being next to you could make me feel so alive – "

This is getting sickening sweet. I must put an end to this.

" – I love how you jeopardised most of the teaching applications when I mentioned I wanted to be a Professor – "

Wow. Madam Viola _would_ have made a excellent Slytherin. No wonder Professor Granger is teaching so many positions. I'm learning so much.

"– I love how I could keep going on and on with this list to say how much I feel for you, if you don't tell me to stop – "

Since she offered, I quickly put my hand over her mouth and told her to stop.

I ignore the pout Madam Viola was sending in my direction. The speech was too long for my liking.

My best friend sat there wide eyed and she was slightly shaking. I feel bad. She probably still thinks her love is one sided.

Honestly, how can she be any more clueless? Madam Viola is staring at her in the exact same way.

But then, Madam Viola smiled, almost smugly.

"Miss Zhang mentioned that you would want to run, so she tied you to the bed, " she said, and my best friend sends me a look of hurt. I roll my eyes.

To my surprise, Madam Viola moved to sit on the bed and touched Natsuki's cheek, almost too intimately, forcing my best friend to look into her eyes.

"Now, my sweet Natsuki, "

Natuski's eyes widened with surprise.

I hope she isn't as clueless after that. Does she really think her love is still one sided after being obsessively claimed as property?

"Why would you run?" she says in a seductive low voice.

She really would have made an excellent Slytherin. What a shame.

"I...want to run...because," she whispers, "I'm afraid you don't feel the same way as me – "

You have got to be kidding me! I almost want to face palm.

" – I'm afraid that you only think of me as a little girl, not as an equal. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to see you smile so genuinely at me any more, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to see you hide your glasses, I'm afraid somebody will take you from me, I'm afraid it will hurt – "

This is like watching some romance drama; I think our parents would have been very amused to hear Natsuki say all this. But honestly, this is getting too sickening sweet.

" –I'm afraid to push you against the wall and kiss you relentlessly, and suck on your full lips – "

Oh, great Merlin!

" – I'm afraid to run my hands along your long legs under your sinfully short skirt – "

I quickly stand up, and unfortunately saw the hungry look on Madam Viola's eyes. I think they both forgot that I'm still here.

" – push you against the bed – "

Oh crap, crap! I take rushed steps to the door.

" – bite the smooth milky skin of your inner thighs – "

Panicking, I opened the door as quick as possible.

"– and lick – "

And shut the door just in time so I wouldn't hear any more more of Natsuki's explicit fantasies.

I quickly cast the Muffliato and locking charm so that some poor unfortunate soul wouldn't hear anything.

Judging by how close Madam Viola was leaning towards Natsuki, I doubt they would be done any time soon.

I really hate Natsuki. I don't care if she's my best friend, or the head girl. But I think I've gone too far this time.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you liked it. It was fun to write._


End file.
